


Smile!

by Rycolfan (Snarryeyes)



Series: Advent Calendar Drabbles 2011 [23]
Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Rycolfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Day #23 - Santa/Santa's Elf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile!

**Author's Note:**

> Not real. No offense intended to those portrayed herein.

“I’m too hot,” the Christmas tree grumbled in Brad’s voice.

“ _You’re_ too hot?” Greg muttered. “I’m sweltering in here and I’m a snowman for fuck’s sake. Fucking festive irony.”

The studio’s Christmas promo shoot was being held up by a defecating reindeer. Drew had just stepped in its ‘special present’ and was uttering a string of curses that were totally inappropriate for a man in a Santa outfit.

“ _You’re_ complaining? Seriously?” Colin hissed. He’d drawn the short straw as usual and was dressed as the Christmas fairy.

Ryan, as the world’s tallest elf, snorted. “Well, I think you look cute.”

~~ 

Colin gave him a withering look. “I’ll magic away your chances of sex later if you keep that up.”

Ryan leaned in, grinning wickedly. “Surely I _need_ to keep it up for that.”

“If you know what I mean,” Brad snickered, his baubles shaking merrily.

They turned simultaneously to silence him with a look as Wayne walked over, slumping down next to them. 

“Why am I dressed as a reindeer when they have a real life, pooping one?”

“Because apparently Christmas is all about forcing grown men to dress up in stupid fucking costumes,” Greg muttered mutinously.

“Okay, places please!”


End file.
